


Together

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forget about it, Love, M/M, Stargazing, They love each other, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: I am actually sort of proud though it still sucks





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually sort of proud though it still sucks

Theo and Liam are both stubborn and get into fights with each other like any other couple. They deal with it do it sometimes with more persistence. They either ignore each other for a few hours or scream and yell at each other till they have angry sex. Which is pretty awesome. Then sometimes they would be calm and talk it out like normal adults. Once though they have a huge fight that leaves Theo angrily going outside slamming the door hard. Liam is fuming and listening as Theo stomps towards the forest probably to relax and cool down. Liam decides to calm himself down by baking. He finds it helps calms him down just like lacrosse and video games. By the time he's done, he's baked two apple pies, 12 batches of cookies, and one red velvet cake that he knew was Theo's favorite. He noticed he made all of Theo's favorite desserts. He realized that he missed him and wants him to come home so they can talk it out. He notices it's almost dark out and Theo still isn't back. He's usually back after a couple of hours, maybe he'll be back by tonight. He put the desserts away saving them for Theo.

  
Even though, he was still pissed he knew that all he and Theo had to do was talk it out. That's it. So he sits on the couch and waits for Theo to return because he doesn't like going back to bed with them angry at each other. He turns on the TV and waits for his return and when it's been hours and it's close to midnight and he hasn't come back.

  
He starts to worry and decides to grab the keys to Theo's truck. He shuts the door and starts to drive. He doesn't know where to find Theo and thinks about all the places Theo would go to. He goes to the place where they had their first date and he wasn't there, he went to where his sister died and he wasn't there. He was getting frustrated and tried to think of other places to go to. It suddenly hit him where Theo can go and quickly drove to his destination. He parked and got out. He walked a couple of feet and came in a clearing of the cliff with the stars shining bright. He looked around and saw Theo sitting on the edge of the cliff staring at the stars.  
He slowly makes his way towards his boyfriend and can't help but think how beautiful his boyfriend is. The night sky and stars shine bright and reflect on his skin giving it a soft pale glow and the overall location makes him look warm and inviting. Liam cautiously sits next to him, to avoid him leaving again. They sit in comfortable silence for a bit not knowing where to begin and how to apologize.

  
"Hi," he softly says.  
Theo sighs, "Hey."

  
They say in silence, Theo stared at the stars but all Liam can see is Theo. Theo is a beautiful person but under the night sky with stars shining so bright, he's absolutely breathtaking. He always wonders how he got lucky enough to get a person as selfless and caring as Theo. If someone told him three years ago that he'd be going out with _Theo Raeken_ he probably would've punched in that person' face. Now looking back to it, he's thankful he freed Theo and got to know him, he's thankful Theo trusted him enough to follow through with his plans (well most of the time), he's thankful for Theo for calming him down and helping him with his IED. His affection for Theo runs deep in his bones running through his veins sinking in till an overwhelming sense of warmth embraces him.  
He loves him. Shit, he fucking loves him that he doesn't know what to do without him. Fuck. His heart starts to beat fast and Theo turns his head and looks at him with a look of confusion hearing his heart beat. Liam clears his throat.  
"I'm sorry," he whispers.

  
Theo shakes his head, "No, I should be one apologizing, I overreacted. I jumped to conclusions before you got the chance to explain."

  
"You had a good reason to overreact, I would've done the same. I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things."  
Theo smiles brokenly, "Hey, it's true. It's not like I deserved it."

  
Liam's heart ached and he came closer to Theo and placed his hand in his hair, running his hand through it, "You don't. You earned your place in the pack and you've been forgiven. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

  
Theo leaned into the touch and sighed, "Im surprised they even let me in the pack. I don't deserve it."

  
Liam got annoyed and tried to push away his anger, "Theo, shut the fuck up. You do deserve it, you saved me countless times and saved the pack's ass as well. You helped us with vital information we couldn't have gotten without your help. You are a vital member in our pack and we are thankful to have you with us. I'm thankful you're here with me," he softly smiles at Theo filled with so much affection and care Theo feels like he can't breath.

  
"You're such a sap," he mumbles.  
"You're the one with your head on my lap," Liam teased.  
Theo didn't even notice he was in that position till now. "You're comfortable," he shrugged.  
Liam huffed and ran his hands through Theo's hair, softly caressing his long locks. They lay in silence watching the stars shine and twinkle. Liam doesn't notice Theo is staring at him instead  
"I do mean it, though," Liam stated.  
"Hmm?" Theo hummed.  
"I am thankful to have you, you did make my life better," Liam rubbed his thumb on Theo's cheek.  
Theo blushed and turned his head, "Shut up," he mumbled.  
Liam laughed and kept rubbing his thumb, "Aww you're so cute when you blush, it's adorable," Liam teased.  
"Fuck you, Liam," he slapped Liam's hand away and was going to get up but Liam kept him there.  
"Maybe later," Liam smirked.  
Theo stared at Liam for a few moments, "What?" Liam asked.  
"You know that I-uh-that I am thankful for you, too right?" Theo says.  
Liam freezes for a second and smiles, "Well I do now," he leans down and pecks Theo's lips.  
Theo smiles and sighs, "Good that's uh that's good."  
"Want to head home now or?" Liam asks.  
"I just want to stay here for a moment and relax," Theo answers.

  
Liam nods and continues to play with Theo's hair as the night sky shines above them. They forget about the fight, seeing it's useless to think about. They forget about the world around them. They stay in their bubble with the two of them, gazing as the world comes alive around them. As they remain relaxed in each other's company, Liam can't help but think this is the most content he's been. Here with Theo surrounded by stars that shine illuminating Theo's beauty that makes Liam fall harder. He knows he won't tell Theo he's fallen in love, not yet. Not when he needs to process it himself, not when he needs to let it sink in and embrace him like a warm blanket instead of an anxious ache running through his body. He wants to be like this when he tells Theo he loves him, happy and carefree instead of anxiety and nervousness.  
In this moment as Liam and Theo gaze at the stars, they feel warmth and happiness. They feel love and comfort in each other's presence and it's the best they've ever felt.


End file.
